freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Theories
1st... ( i played both games) if the first one had the "bite of 87" supposedly in "1987" but in the 2nd game when you finish the game and get your check, the date says "1987" but in the first game the date on the pay check is not reveald insted you get :xx: for the year, what????? so did they make the new "freddys" the same year when it closed down?? 2nd...( this is about both games) from the deep digging from internet, and other things, it seems as the puppet, is somekids mother. she was cursed from losing her son in freddys. she was calling her husband on a payphone outside the pizza hut, while she was talking, her son tried to get her attention, but it didn't work, insted he was yelled at. he wondered with a yellow bear stuffie twoards the pizza hut, it has been days since she has been 5 day since she lost her son, she was cursed. (turning into the puppet) she stayed home while the pain ruined her. the son was gereeted with joy becuse one of the employes saw he had no parental guidence. in the past there was 4 other children who had no parental gudince, he locked them in an empty room. by now they were starved and there parents worried as ever, this kid got locked in the room with the 4 children. during the night he unlcoked them, let them out, to roam in the pizza hut. he locked the front door not letting the, leave until the next day. (next day) he threw out the EXO-SKELETONS of the 4 animaltronics. and killed the 4 children (in a freddy suit). exsept the one who's mother is cursed. then he grabbed a knife killed the 5th child. put a "foxy", "chica","bonnie" and "freddy" suit on the 4. the 5th kid had no coustume. left dead in the room, his mother was forced to her own will to come to the pizza place, she got locked in that room with her dead son. she cried and he killed the mother, putting her soul into a puppet, he grabbed a hand made coustume, (golden freddy) put his body and soul into it. he brought the mother and son into the back stage area. the only thing left in the room was, a golden teddy bear, the kids golden teddy bear. later that night the 5 ( plus puppet) cursed animaltronics tried to kill him, but he keeps turning on the lights and tricking them with the suit, the empty suit. the new foxy, and ballon boy and girl is still a mystery. but wait, what happened to the father??? he was cursed aswell but insted of be coming a animaltronic with his kid and wife, hearing the sad news of her detath. he moved on giving birth to a baby with a new girl who loved her baby, but untill his cursed kicked in they both turned into ballon boy and ballon girl, and for the baby, well thats why you use the music box. dont wake it up, your dead. just beware. and for the new foxy, well thats next 3rd...(same story as above, kind of) the new foxy, claims to be a boy, but on the option girls night, it says "Chica" "Bonnie" and "MAngle (new foxy)"??? what??? but in while the phone guy talks he claims to spiral as a "HIM" wich ones correct, or was it a mistake. we might never know 4th....(Golden Freddy) its true there is a 5 animaltronic, GOLDENFREDDY as i exsplianed most of the story on the 2nd paragrah, or story. you could say its true, you could say these are all true, or not. but in this case heres the untold story of GOLDEN FREDDY. as you know the story of how he became to be. the only way he comes in the first game as an easter egg not a main animaltronic. but in the 2nd game, he is referd by you as a REAL animaltronic not a easteregg. but they do have an easter egg in the 2nd game but thats next. he jumpscares you in one of the after death mini games. with streamers comming out of his eyes ( empty holes) and mouth and all over his hat, what?????? and when you dont watch your cams for about 3-4 mins then check the cams, he comes out of the darkness to jumpsacre you after you wait like 40 sec, rummors are your lights on each vent and flash light dies instanlty so you cant tell when its gonna happen. 5th....(five nights at freddy's 2 easter egg) some say there is an easter egg in game number 2, and since i played them both, beat them both, i replay them. to look for secrets. and there is indeed an easter egg, its a silloutette ( shadow) of the old "bonnie" or the new one no one realy knows, withn the creepist smile anyone has ever seen, 2 white eyes and a creepy smile, gave me nightmares. some say the puppet was an easter egg but its actully an main character. 6th....(secret door) i heard about 17 rumors there was a secret button in number 2 that would close the hallway in from of you (like a garage door closed) and shuts the vents closed ( like mini doors) so nothing can get in at all, so you can just wait until the clock turns 6 am then you finished the game. but i was playing for 34 hours stright ( kidding not straight) to look for this button, i litraly pressed every thing in the office. nothing. it was dissapointing, but it is a rumor. i wish it was true though, but then its be really cheap and its be simple to beat, there suppose to be HARD GAMES. 7th....(animatronics, secrets) if you catch freddys on the move and find him in the BAckstage room you get jumpscared by a Bonnie mask, they say it crashes your game or just freezs it for a while, but the animatroncs can still kill you, stupid right?.\\\\ with the puppet as a new character, he was oretty scary the first couple times he came though that door, how you know hes comming its easy, so in the hall way theres an animatronic like "new chica" or "bonnie" or "mangle" will be there then you look at any vents light then look back and its empty, if you have good eyes look to the top left corner or right and you see either a mask or a paper body, its hard to see though then he jumpscares you the next time you take 6 2 mins to look at the cams. THANKS: i couldn't trype all day but i have plenty more things to say, maybe later though.